


Our Deal

by kiraswolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blaise is an arse so Pansy comes up with her own plan, F/M, POV Pansy Parkinson, Pansy and Daphne get thrown into a jail cell and need someone to bail them out, a plan that includes Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraswolf/pseuds/kiraswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy and Daphne need someone to bail them out of jail and it just so happens that Harry walks in right at that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Deal

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this is so so so bad lmao i'm really sorry but it seemed like a good idea to write it. fake dating is my jam

“I am calling human services on you guys for that! I have rights!” Pansy screamed as Officer Longbottom shoved her into a cell.

“What'd you do?” An officer at the desk asked.

“I accidentally stepped on her shoes.” Officer Longbottom replied as he slid the cell door closed.

“They're limited edition.” Pansy snapped.

“Pansy, can you like—you're talking _too_ loud.” Daphne muttered as she massaged her temples.

“I'm talking at a normal volume, Daphne.”

“You know how you can avoid that oncoming headache?“ Officer Longbottom asked Daphne.

“How?”

“Not drinking and trespassing, especially at your age.”

Daphne laughed sarcastically.

“I didn't even drink.” Pansy said.

Officer Longbottom raised an eyebrow at her.

Pansy sighed, “It was just like _five_ cans!”

“Who are you trying to convince, him or yourself?” Daphne inquired.

“Who's side are you on?” Pansy retorted.

“Listen girls, you should be thankful I'm going easy on you. I'll give you a chance to phone someone so that they can come bail you out.”

“Our hero.” Daphne muttered.

She was sitting on the ground, leaning on the wall, looking like she couldn't care less whether she spent the rest of her life in a jail cell.

“Draco or Blaise?”

Daphne dropped her head into her hands, “Definitely Blaise.”

“Officer, I'm ready to make my call.” Pansy called out.

Officer Longbottom unlocked the door, slid it open, and led Pansy toward a phone on the wall.

Pansy dialed Blaise's phone number and traced the wall with her finger as it ringed.

“Hello?” Blaise mumbled into the phone.

“Blaise, my main mate!” Pansy started.

Blaise interrupted, “Pansy, what the fuck? It's two in the morning.”

“Stop exaggerating, it's not _that_ late.”

“I'm hanging up now.”

 _“No!”_ Pansy yelled. She waved at the officers who were giving her quizzical looks. “I need a favor. We actually, Daphne and I.”

Blaise exhaled deeply, “What is it?”

“I need you to come pick me us from the police station.”

“Are you serious?”

“Blaise, please. I don't want to sleep here. It's ugly and I'm getting cold.” Pansy whined.

“You're both sloshed aren't you?” Blaise asked.

“Okay Daphne might be a little sloshed but I think I'm quite fine. I mean I sound fine, don't I?”

“A little?”

Pansy glanced at Daphne and saw that she was singing to herself.

“Yeah, just a little.”

“I'll pick you girls up at eight then, _cheers.”_ With that, Blaise hung up.

Pansy was taken aback.

“Arsehole.” She whispered as she put the phone back in its place with much more force than necessary.

“Easy. That phone's old.” Officer Longbottom stated.

“See if I care.” Pansy scoffed.

Longbottom locked her in the cell again.

“Blaise is a prick. A complete fucking tosser with no bloody concern for anyone but himself.” Pansy spat.

“He said no?” Daphne looked terrified.

“He said and I quote ‘I'll pick you girls up at eight then, cheers.’” Pansy mocked.

“What an arse.”

“I know! I'm unfollowing him on Instagram when I get home.” Pansy let herself fall onto the bench. “I knew I should've called Draco.”

“Draco's a git. He probably wouldn't have even answered the phone.” Daphne said.

“So now we're stuck here for six bloody hours. Lovely.” Pansy leaned her head on the wall.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

“So ladies, will someone be coming for you or should I bring you some blankets?” Officer Longbottom asked.

Just then, a boy with jet black hair walked into the room.

Pansy shot up and walked to the door. “They're here for us already.”

Daphne mouthed ‘what are you doing?’ right as Officer Longbottom turned to look at the boy.

‘Just go with it.’ Pansy mouthed back.

“That's who you were waiting for?” He stared at her questioningly.

“Yes.”

“That was quick. Almost _too_ quick.”

“He was in the neighborhood.” Pansy shrugged innocently.

“How convenient.”

“Babe! Babe! I'm right here!” Pansy shouted.

The boy turned to look at her and they made eye contact. He had bright piercing green eyes and was was definitely easy on the eyes.

Pansy smiled at him.

Officer Longbottom looked utterly confused. Almost as much as the cute boy.

“He's your boyfriend?”

“Yes he is. It seems like you've got a problem with that.”

She'd seriously reconsider all of her life choices if that was Longbottom's son.

“Harry, come here.” Longbottom motioned him over and Harry obeyed.

“Yes Frank?”

“The young lady here claims that you, her boyfriend, is here to bail her out.”

Harry locked eyes with Pansy again and she gave him the most pleading look.

“Yeah—yeah!” Harry nodded, “My girlfriend, she isn't perfect but I still love her.”

Daphne's mouth dropped.

“See?” Pansy told Longbottom.

“Very well then.” Longbottom unlocked the door and slid it open. “Looks like your hero is here girls.”

Daphne stood up and followed Pansy out of the cell.

“Thank you, I love you.” Pansy exclaimed as she gave Harry a hug.

She hoped that she didn't smell too much like alcohol.

Pansy pulled away and saw that Harry was blushing.

“You know Harry, I don't remember James telling me you had yourself a girl.” Officer Longbottom said.

Pansy tried her hardest not to roll her eyes.

“That's because he doesn't know, neither does mum. We like to keep it to ourselves.” Harry informed.

He looked credible enough.

They all headed towards the front door. Daphne stepped outside first and then Pansy.

“Keep her out of trouble will you?” Longbottom chuckled.

Harry laughed nervously, “Yeah, sure thing.”

He was just about to step outside when Longbottom stopped him and whispered (he definitely didn't now how to), “I think you should introduce her to James and Lily now, son. If you're at the stage where you tell each other that you love each other, it's time.”

Harry nodded hastily and then grabbed Pansy's hand and pulled her along the sidewalk, Daphne traced behind them awkwardly.

Pansy glanced back and saw Longbottom standing in the doorway.

_Blimey, he was annoying._

Harry stopped walking and Daphne crashed into Pansy.

“Sorry.” She laughed.

“This is my car.” Harry stated clumsily. He put his hand on the roof of it.

“It's nice.” Pansy complimented.

“He's gone.” Daphne announced.

Officer Longbottom had gone back inside the building.

“Listen, thank you for bailing us out of there, honestly, you're like our fucking hero right now.” Pansy said.

“It's nothing, really.” Harry shrugged.

Pansy shook her head, “It's not nothing. If it weren't for you, Daphne and I would be spending the rest of the night in there. How could I make it up to you?”

_Pansy had an idea or two in mind about how she could repay him._

“You don't have to, it's fine.” Harry assured.

“There's a pub down the street, let me buy you a drink? Or maybe a soda from the liquor store? Well I mean—not right now, obviously, because I don't have any money but later today?”

_Oh god she was rambling._

Daphne snorted. “I am going to go get a pack of gum from the store. Do you guys want anything?”

“Uh—I thought you didn't have money.” Harry's eyebrows furrowed.

“I don't.” Daphne replied as she crossed the street. She couldn't even walk in a straight line.

Harry stared at Pansy with a bewildered expression.

“Don't worry about that. She'll be fine.” Pansy waved off.

“I think a drink at the pub later would be brilliant.” Harry said.

Pansy bit her lip so that she wouldn't smile too wide, “Brilliant then.”

“Do you—” Harry scratched the back of his neck nervously, “Do you guys maybe want a ride home?”

“Now you're being too nice.” Pansy smirked. “Can it be because you want something?”

Even thought it was dark, Pansy could see that his face had turned pink.

“No! No of course not! It's just—“ He was choosing his words carefully, “It's too dangerous to walk home at this hour, especially for two girls. I wouldn't want for something to happen to you.”

“If you really think it's that late, then what are you doing here?”

“I was looking for my dad, he's a cop.”

Pansy wanted to cringe but managed to stop herself. She didn't say anything back, so they stood there for a minute or two in complete silence.

Harry was looking down at the ground and Pansy was looking at him. His hair was just _so_ black and _so_ messy. She actually found it quite endearing.

“What a conversation killer, am I right?” He joked.

“Honestly? A bit, yeah.”

Pansy couldn't deny that this boy was beautiful and she couldn't deny that she seriously want to kiss him, but she was starting to think that maybe he was too much of a good guy. _Too good for her,_ anyways.

“Pretty stupid of me to say my dad's a cop when I just bailed you out of a jail cell.” Harry winced.

“It's fine. You have to be proud of your family right?” Pansy scratched the side of her head awkwardly.

“You know you never told me your name.” Harry blurted out.

_And just like that, Pansy knew that there was a part of Harry that was interested in her too._

“Pansy.”

“Like the flower?”

“Yes.”

“That's pretty.”

Pansy snorted, “Thanks.”

“You don't like it?”

“I'm named after a plant that wilts and dies, so no I don't like it.”

“Well, people are like that too, it's not just flowers.”

Pansy looked up from the ground right at him. Her breathing hitched, It felt like his eyes were staring right into her fucking soul.

“I feel like I have to kiss to you.” Harry whispered.

“What are you waiting for?”

“I don't want to ruin your lipstick.”

“Don't be a twit.”

Harry closed the space between them and kissed her hungrily. His lips were soft and tasted like chapstick. Hers probably tasted like liquor, but he wasn't pulling away, so it was okay. He was a good kisser, definitely a boy worth ruining your expensive lipstick for.

Harry's hands were wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck and she just didn't want the moment to end.

But it did when Daphne was stalking towards them singing at the top of her lungs, “So pull me closer and kiss me hard, I’m gonna pop your bubblegum heart! I’m miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips, hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss. I'm—”

Harry's hands fell and he took a step back. He was trying to hide a smile. 

“Daphne shut up!” Pansy said. “Do you want them to lock us up again?”

Daphne giggled. “The song seemed relevant, did it not?”

Pansy crossed her arms, “No it did not.”

“Your lipstick's messed up.” She pointed everywhere on Pansy's face with her finger.

“I would never have guessed that, thank you.”

Daphne mimicked her.

“Did you get the gum?” Harry asked.

Daphne nodded enthusiastically, “Not only the gum, but I nicked some cigarettes too.”

Pansy rolled her eyes but couldn't stop a grin from forming on her face. “You're a tosser.”

Daphne just shrugged as she returned the grin.

Pansy glanced at Harry who looked deep in thought.

“Harry's offered to take us home.”

Daphne stopped unwrapping her gum, “What?”

“I'm a good driver, I promise.” Harry assured her with a smile.

“I'm not getting in that car.” Daphne stated.

“Are you mad? We can't walk home at this time!” Pansy refuted.

“Look I'm snockered, not stupid!” Daphne argued. “You snog him once and now you think you know the guy? What if he's a serial killer?”

“I'm not a serial killer!” Harry said defensively.

“That's exactly how a serial killer would react if someone accused them!”

“Are you serious?” Harry's face scrunched up.

“Daphne he walked right into a police station, his dad's an officer, he's not a serial killer.” Pansy said.

“Well this is just ace isn't it? His dad's a bloody cop!” Daphne threw her hands up.

Harry sighed, “It's not like I'm going to turn you in for a pack of gum.”

“Would you rather sit here and wait for Blaise?” Pansy asked.

“Fine.” Daphne rolled her eyes, “I'll go.”

Harry pulled out his car keys and walked to the other side of the car and unlocked the door.

“Is he a good snogger?” Daphne whispered.

“Very.” Pansy whispered back.

Daphne shoved her playfully and they both giggled as they got in the car.

Harry started warming up the engine.

“Where to?”

“Definitely not my house.” Daphne replied from the back seat.

Pansy glared at her, “Anyways—Tracey's place?”

“Yeah, she said something about about her parent's being out this weekend.”

“Brill.”

Pansy told Harry where Tracey lived and he drove off in that direction.

It was quiet for a few minutes until Daphne began to sing quietly.

“All we do is drive, all we do is think about the feelings that we hide. All we do is sit in silence—”

“Really Daph—”

“—waiting for a sign, sick and full of pride. All we do is drive.”

“I thought you said you had a headache.” Pansy exclaimed.

“That was like half an hour ago.” Daphne retaliated.

“You sing pretty good.” Harry said.

“Are you being sarcastic?” Daphne asked.

“No, I'm being honest.”

“Well then, thanks.” Daphne smiled. 

“You're welcome. Do you sing too?” Harry glanced at Pansy.

Pansy shook her head, “Not bloody likely.”

“Only in the shower.” Daphne added.

Harry laughed.

“Do you party every weekend?”

“Course. We drink, we do drugs, we dance, we shag and then we do it all over again.” Daphne explained.

“And what do you do Mr. My Daddy's a Cop?” Pansy teased.

“Don't tell my ‘daddy’ but I'm a street racer.”

Pansy's jaw dropped. Harry got a tad hotter.

“You're kidding?” Daphne covered her mouth in surprise.

“Never.” Harry continued, “Actually—you know Saint Potter?”

Daphne and Pansy nodded.

“Well that's me. Harry Potter best known as Saint Potter.”

The girls looked at each other excitedly and Daphne slapped Pansy on the shoulder.

“This is gold. The son of a cop is one of the most well known and best local street racers in this town. I love London!” Daphne shrieked.

“Don't turn me in.” Harry chuckled.

“Blimey Pans, you're going to shag Saint fucking Potter!”

Pansy turned around and gave her a shove, “Daphne!”

Harry cackled. He didn't even _deny_ it.

_Oh my god. Maybe he wasn't too good after all._

Harry stopped the car in front of Tracey's apartment building.

“Here we are.” Harry announced.

“You're fucking brilliant mate! Goodnight.” Daphne got out of the car, ”I'll leave you two to snog.”

“I thought you were an innocent one Mr. Saint Potter!” Pansy said in an over-dramatic tone.

“I think the flannel and the glasses really give off that aura.”

“They do but it's cute.”

“I promise I'll try to dress better when I go to the pub later.”

Pansy laughed.

“Thanks for bailing us out and for the ride, Harry.”

Pansy leaned in and gave him a kiss. She pulled on his bottom lip as she pulled away and got out of the car.

“I'll see you later.”

”Of course.” Pansy said.

She smirked as she walked away. Daphne _was_ right, she _was_ going to shag Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying to decide if this should have a second chapter where Frank tells Lily and James about Harry's girlfriend, so he's forced to invite Pansy over for dinner. what do you guys think? should i?


End file.
